Electronic equipment often contains components that are subject to signal interference. Metal shield cans may be used to cover integrated circuits and other components and thereby help to suppress electromagnetic interference. Shield cans of this type can be formed from materials such as copper that suppress signals at radio frequencies and may sometimes be referred to as radio-frequency shields.
Magnetic materials may be used to form shield cans that help suppress magnetic fields at lower frequencies. An example of a magnetic material that can be used in forming magnetic shielding cans is the high permeability nickel-iron magnetic alloy that is sometimes referred to as mu-metal.
To add magnetic shielding capabilities to metal radio-frequency shielding cans, a layer of mu-metal material may be attached to the surface of a metal radio-frequency shielding can with adhesive, but this type of arrangement may add undesirable bulk, can adversely affect reliability because magnetic material layers can separate from underlying radio-frequency shield cans, and can add to assembly cost and complexity.